A heating apparatus such as heating floor, heating toilet seat, etc. has a surface for contacting with the human body. In conventional heating apparatuses having a surface for contacting with the human body, a heat source is energized to generate heat, the generated heat is transferred to an insulator covering the heat source, and the transferred heat is conducted to the surface of the insulator. Thus, the surface of the insulator, which forms a surface for contacting with the human body, is heated to an appropriate temperature. However, the infrared radiation from the heat source cannot be directly absorbed by the human body because it is completely absorbed by the insulator having large thickness.
A conventional heating apparatus, wherein the heat generated by a heat source passes to the surface of an insulator through heat transfer and heat conduction, thereby heating the human body in contact with the surface of the insulator, has a problem of not having quick heating capability because the speed of the heat passage through heat transfer and heat conduction is slow and it takes a long time before the surface of the insulator is heated to an appropriate temperature.